Second Generation : Seto!
by KoolKatDovahkiin
Summary: It has been many years since the end of the Forth Ninja War, and the world has finally found peace... or has it? Follows the children from the Original Naruto series! Centering around an OC who doesn't remember his own origins! This is the story of the new Team Four and their friends! R&R! tons of OC's plus all the Canon Characters! [NaruSaku, KibaHina, SasuKarin] {OC} :) Enjoy!
1. 1- I Fail?

_This is the first chapter of my_

_Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction._

_Naruto__tm__belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,__Only_ _Kareth Seto and the other genin of this next generation belong to me. Enjoy. RxR!_

The Village Hidden in Leaves, Konoha. This large town located in the country of fire is best known for the strength of their ninja. Having many of the top Jounin in the world, and well as some of the strongest leaders of the shinobi world. Many years have passed since the fourth great ninja war, and finally the world was settling down to a relative peace. The keyword in that sentence being _relative_…

Kareth Seto sat in the far back of the room, his 'classmates' snickering with excitement as he just scoffed. _Great, exam day… my favorite time of year…._ He rolled his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his ebon locks. Sighing as he looked out the window, he caught the attention of a girl to his right. She looked at him through light green eyes, and shook her dirty-blonde head a couple times before sighing herself. She sighed a little louder so Kareth could hear her, expecting him to at least acknowledge her. Kareth seemed uninterested, he just kept on staring out the window, looking at the hokage monument carved into the mountainside. He had learned about the first four faces in class, though now they didn't mean much to him. _The past is in the past, who cared now?_ The last three faces were faces he had seen in person, the Fifth Hokage was always at his house. The Sixth Hokage he personally knew better than anyone else. The last face, a grinning man with whisker marks on his face. When Kareth first saw the carving, he had thought that it was cracked. Then he met the Seventh Hokage himself and found out that the markings were actually on his face! It was difficult at the time to contain his laughter. The man he considered a father to him had scolded him for making fun of the Hokage, but Kareth couldn't help it. Because of his 'father's' relationship with both the Fifth and Seventh Hokages, he has met both of them several times. Suddenly he was dragged back from his daydream as he heard a frustratingly loud sigh coming from his right. Making a loud 'tch' sound, he turned his head so that he could look at the source of the sigh.

"You really shouldn't be moaning so suggestively in class, Shikami."

The dirty-blonde girl's cheeks slightly reddened at his words, and she scoffed them off furiously. "You know, Kareth. You really should be paying attention to what Iruka-Sensei is saying. It'll be such a drag if you have to stay behind another year."

"Who says I'll be staying behind again!?" He narrowed his eyes, growling ever-so-slightly at his friend.

"Well you did it once…"

Kareth couldn't come back from that statement. _Damn it…_ She spoke the truth, Kareth Seto was supposed to graduate the academy the year before, but he failed the exam so many times that Iruka had to keep him behind. (Something neither of them were too happy about) Now Kareth was a year older than everyone he was in class with, but he had one friend. Glancing back at the dark blonde to his right, he thought back to when he was really young. His adoptive father, Kakashi Hatake had introduced him to the girl when he was only seven years old, just a few months after being adopted. Kakashi knew the girl's parents from the days when he was in charge of a genin team. Apparently the girl's father was one of the students of Kakashi's late friend, Asuma. _How old IS Kakashi? He HAS to be pushing forty by now…_ Kakashi introduced him to the parents first. The blonde mother was the first to step forward and say hello to him her hair was pulled into four distinct areas, sort of like the directions on a compass… if you turned it _just so_… never mind - confused.

"Hello Kareth, my name is Temari, it's nice to finally meet you." She smiled down at him, crouched over with her hands on her knees. Kareth looked into her eyes, they were green. Not emerald green like his own, but more like a sea-green. He smiled back, a large, toothy grin that accentuated the fact that his two front teeth were missing. The older kunoichi chuckled and stepped back, nudging the girl's father forward. He had his hair pulled back as well, but only in once place, it stuck up behind his head. The knot was spiky, and it made Kareth wonder how he kept it up there. The older man looked down into the young boy's eyes. He could almost see a small smirk start to form when Kareth flashed him the 'is there something on my face?' face. The man stood up straight and pulled out a small, white, stick-like object. He placed one end in his mouth and held a small metal box to it. The next thing he did would imprint on Kareth something that would last a lifetime. He flicked the corner of the box and a small flame ignited on the top, lighting the end of the stick. He was too mesmerised by the flame to notice Temari smack the man upside the head.

"Shikamaru! Don't smoke in front of kids!"

"Why not, he can't do it himself anyway."

"Shikamaru!"

"Fine, ugh. What a drag…"

Kakashi laughed as Temari made Shikamaru get rid of the cigarette. "And this-" he motioned to the man, catching Kareth's tiny attention span. "-Is Shikamaru Nara." On that note, the two older shinobi beckoned to a smaller figure hiding behind a fence to come closer. Kareth squinted to get a better look at the small blonde girl who was cautiously walking over. Her eyes and hair were similar to her mother's, but she had her father face.

"Introduce yourselves, kids." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. Kareth perked up, _A new friend already!? Alright!_

"My name is Kareth Seto! What's your name?" He held out a hand with a large grin, waiting expectantly for the girl to respond. It took a few moments of her looking back and forth from his hand to his face, before she reached out and grabbed it. (Much to her parents' surprise and relief.)

"I-I'm Shikami… Shikami Nara, I hope we can be friends…"

Kareth's grin widened, threatening to grow larger than his face could support. "Well I don't_hope _so!" He grasped the hand that was in his with both hands. Looking directly into her startled eyes.

At those words, both Kakashi and the Nara family's jaws dropped. _Did this kid just-?_

"-because I _KNOW_ we will be the best of friends!" The sigh of relief from both sides was enough to cause the wind to pick up a little. Kareth looked at the now smiling girl, who nodded furiously. "Now come on!" Kareth laughed, "Let's go play or something!" Shikami shouted her approval as they ran off, Kareth almost dragging her by the wrist.

"Kareth Seto!"

He was confused, Shikami never called him by his full name as a kid…

"Kareth!"

That's more like it, but why is her voice so rough?

"KARETH!"

He was startled out of his second daydream as an eraser hit him square in the forehead, almost knocking him off his chair. He rubbed his head, sure there was a thick white mark gracing his face. "What the hell, Iruka-sensei!"

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes now, you idiot!" The brown haired teacher shouted at him. Kareth glanced at his teacher's large scar, it went across the top of his nose, right under his eyes. He never knew where the man got that mark, but he knew exactly what to say.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want then, Scarface?"

Iruka's face turned a deep red, Kareth could almost see the steam coming out of his nose. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP YOU BACK **AGAIN**!?" The whole class started laughing at that shout.

"N-No…" Kareth mumbled,

"Then get down here! It's time for you to show us if you pass or not!"

Kareth grumbled his disapproval but stood up nonetheless. He shuffled down the aisle, earning knowing looks from several classmates, mostly ones of humor. He passed by several snickering kids and soon stood before Iruka himself. "Well, what do you want me to do?" The entire class suddenly burst out laughing, including Shikami!

_Traitor_

Only one person wasn't laughing, a pink-haired girl sitting in the front. Her hair was decently long, from what Kareth could see it went down to the middle of her back. She had bangs that seemed to only cover the right side of her head, but her eyes were both visible. She was sort of pretty, but there was one thing that set her apart from the rest of her class. Her bright, crystal blue eyes were not laughing. They stared at his with utter disgust. _Wait, what?_ The girl shook her head at him, and as soon as her voice hit his eardrums he realized why this girl looked so familiar. _HOW DID I NOT REALIZE SHE WAS IN MY CLASS?!_

"Why are you so stupid? Iruka-sensei literally _just_ explained that! You really _do _deserve to held back."

"Shut up, salmon-head."

The girl's sudden rage almost made itself visible, her face grew red and she puffed out her cheeks. "My hair is _pink,_ not some stupid fish, ya hear!" _Ya hear? That made no sense…_

"Whatever, fish-face."

"Ugh! I hope you stay behind for the rest of your life!"

Then a new voice spoke up, the sharp-yet cool sound seemed to rise above the rest of the racket without much strain. Another voice Kareth knew all too well. "Hah, knowing this idiot, he really _will _never graduate. How does it feel to never even reach genin, eh?" _Kenji Kawamiya…_ the boy who spoke up flashed a coy smile at Kareth, his blue eyes and blue hair shining in the morning light. Kenji is a real jerk. He is called the 'Genius' of the Kawamiya family, the strongest boy in the academy. He sat there with a smug look on his face as the rest of the class mocked Kareth. The black haired boy was about to explode.

"You wanna' go, waterboy?!" His challenge was met with a scoff.

"Please, you wouldn't last a minute against me, Seto. Or did you forget the last time you tried to fight me?"

"Let's just get back to the test, Kareth." Looking back at Iruka and pointing to Kenji, he shouted above the noise.

"Can't I just fight him as the test?!"

"If you want to fail again, sure."

_Damn it._ Kareth sighed, giving in.

"Alright, now all you need to do is create a clone. Just one." Iruka stated, eying the young boy with caution.

_I'm finished…_ Kareth focused hard, he drew upon the chakra within him, hoping to be able to create at least one decent looking clone, but he was instead flooded by various feelings. Closing his eyes, he focused on some of them. In his mind, he saw a bright blue flame appear, it seemed to dance wildly as if surrounded by wind. The flame felt happy. (Yes, it _felt_) He felt several feelings emanating from the crystal blue flame, kindness, joy, excitement, curiosity, and something darker. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but there seemed to be a slight redness to the very center of the flame, almost like a second flame within the first. Turning his whole body to directly face the flame, he opened his eyes. He found himself staring directly into the crystal blue eyes of the girl he just had an argument with.

"Asuka… Uzumaki..?" _That was her… chakra?_

"Huh? What do you want, Baka-Seto."

"N-Nothing. Nevermind."

Iruka conked him on the head, "Focus, Kareth." He nodded, closing his eyes again and making an obscure hand sign. He forced chakra into his hands and charged it up. His whole body began to expel his green-colored chakra.

"**Bushin no Jutsu!"**

It should have been a puff of smoke, Bushin no Jutsu should have caused a puff of smoke. Instead everyone was torn between gasping and laughing as Kareth ignited. _I set myself on fire!_ He screamed in pain and lept for the window, finding himself unable to break it, he flattened himself against the wall during his desperate attempt to snuff out the fire. Iruka just frowned at the boy and ordered Kenji to douse the flames. The blue haired genius stepped up and made a few hand signs, ending on the bird seal.

"**Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki!" (Tornado of Water)**

The water appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the flaming Seto boy, extinguishing the fire but leaving him dazed and feeling sick. "Oi, Kawamiya… don't make me.. spinny…" He managed to choke out before he hit the floor and blacked out.

"I can't believe you did that!" The blonde girl laughed, thinking back to the test. Kareth had set himself on fire with his own chakra, and then ran into the wall! "Iruka-sensei had to carry you to the hospital!"

"Shut up, Shikami… I can't believe that Iruka-sensei is going to keep me back AGAIN!" Kareth shouted, kicking a small stone across the road. "What am I going to do? Kakashi-ue is going to be so disappointed in me…" He stopped, dropping his head.

"Oh don't worry so much! It's a pain to have to look at you so depressed."

"Thanks, Shikami…" Kareth mumbled as he continued walking toward his house. Suddenly, the Nara girl grabbed him by the arm and held him in place. He glanced over at her and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "W-What is it?"

"I have an idea!" She smiled at him, giving a sly wink. "It's a bit troublesome, but I think it will work!" She pulled on his arm, pointing toward the academy. "Come on, let's go talk to Iruka-sensei!"

Kareth just shrugged and followed, Shikami Nara's ideas were usually good anyway, right?

_That's chapter one! I had hoped to make it a little longer, but don't worry! I have a lot of plans for this story and I will try to make further chapters a bit longer and more descriptive! Please review! Tell me what you think, and maybe even give me ideas for what you would like to see! Maybe I'll own Naruto by the next time you see me ;) *NOTE* I had to edit this to make it a LITTLE closer to the canon as possible, while still avoiding the terrible ending. I'll be publishing to newest chapter today! FINALLY!_


	2. 2- A Fated Encounter!

_**I Dont own Naruto still T.T But Kishimoto-sensei is being stubborn! enjoy chapter two! R&amp;R! -KoolKatDovahkiin**_

"**Kage Shiryoku no Jutsu!" (Shadow Sight Jutsu)**

Shikami Nara placed her index fingers on either side of her head, at her temples. Then her shadow stretched outward, melding with the shadow of the large building in front of them. She was silent for a while, until the boy impatiently pacing behind her began to speak up.

"Oi, Shikamiiii~" The black haired boy groaned, sitting down on the ground. "When are we going to see Iruka-sensei?" He glanced over toward the house, trying to peek in the window, only to be stopped by the blonde girl.

"Relax Kareth, I'm just making sure Iruka-sensei is alone. It'll be troublesome if someone finds out you are getting special treatment." Kareth stepped back and shut his mouth. _That's Shikami for you… great plan!_ After a couple of minutes, Shikami relaxed her stance and stretched her limbs.

"Looks like we are clear, let's get in there!" She started forward, but Kareth didn't move. He just stared at the girl with a puzzled look on his face. "W-What?"

"I've never seen that jutsu before."

"Oh." Shikami smiled at her childhood friend, he really needed to learn how to focus on what was important. "Don't worry about it, you goof. Just get in there and do it like we rehearsed!" Kareth walked past her, scoffing. '_Like we rehearsed'... you just wanted to pretend to be me._ He sighed to himself. Shikami's idea of rehearsing was to have him dress up like Iruka while she wore his clothes and pretended to be him begging for a second chance. _She even drew scarface's scar on me!_ He groaned when he realized the marker still hadn't come off. He desperately tried rubbing it off, but all he did was irritate his nose. Sneezing rather loudly, all he ended up doing was startling himself, making him stumble and fall face-first into Iruka's window. An almost feminine scream could be heard from the house, making Shikami wonder if it was Kareth or Iruka who produced it. Either way, she was going to have a good time busting _someone_ up about it at the graduation ceremony tomorrow. She smiled to herself and left for home. _Kareth can take care of himself._

He had never been in this house before, and now he was lying on the floor. He could feel Shikami's chakra fading away into the distance. _I've been abandoned, mission abort! MISSION ABORT!_ She had definitely heard his scream too, how could she not? It was a shrill sound, the whole village probably heard him… Shikami Nara never forgets… this was going to haunt him for a long time. Suddenly, he heard a door knob turning and he panicked. _What do I do, what do I do!?_ Too late.

"Kareth, what are you doing in my house?" He looked up at his academy sensei, grinning awkwardly and picking himself up from the floor. He was trying very hard to figure out an idea, completely throwing out Shikami's plan. Not because he didn't like her plan, but because he completely forgot about it.

"I…" he started, staring down at the floor. He thought back to what Shikami had said, but nothing came to mind. _Damn it…_

Iruka's eyes narrowed at his young student, a questioning look in his eyes. "Kareth?" After a couple moments of silence, Kareth got extremely annoyed, his whole body heating up. He shot forward quickly, grabbing Iruka by the shoulders. He had to look up to meet the older ninja's eyes. Kareth raised his voice and nervously tightened his grip.

"Iruka-sensei! I will not stay back again!" He shouted, no real plan behind his actions. The academy sensei just sweat dropped and sighed.

"Kareth… your class graduates tomorrow morning…"

"Then I'll come up with an awesome technique to impress you! I'll do it by tonight!"

"Kareth… you can't just 'come up' with a technique in one night." Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "Especially when you haven't shown _any_ ability to use ninjutsu at all."

"Don't look down on me!" He yelled back, hanging his head and letting go of Iruka's shoulders. The jounin was startled, Kareth was always loud and obnoxious… but he was never depressed.

"Are you..?"

"I _will_ make you proud, Iruka-sensei!" He shot back, the beginnings of tears at the corner of his eyes. Iruka smiled at the boy, he really reminded him of a certain someone…

"What do you plan to do?"

"Anything and everything I can! I'll even study ninjutsu scrolls! I will _not _let you down, Iruka-sensei!"

"Fine, you have until the morning. If you can't do it by then, I will still let you try." Kareth beamed at his sensei, ready to leap for joy. "But." _but!? BUT WHAT!?_ He stopped, staring at the man. "If it takes longer than tonight, you won't be able to graduate with the rest of your class. You will have to wait until the ceremony is over."

Kareth was shocked, he hadn't expected that. However, it didn't bother him at all. He grinned his large toothy grin and made a happy sound. "Whatever, I only have one friend so it doesn't matter if I graduate at the same moment as everyone else! Thank you, Iruka-sensei! I promise I won't let you down!" He shouted back as he climbed back out the window he fell in, and jumped into the night. Iruka shouted something after him as he jumped, but Kareth was too happy to even listen. _I'm going to pass! I'm finally going to be a real ninja!_

Darkness surrounded him, for too long he had been laying here. Suffocating, Unseen, Hungering… He needed someone to find him soon, lest he lose himself to his own hunger. _I must feast… I demand…_ A memory flashed behind his darkened eyes, blood-red orbs shooting open in the black. _Setouchi… one is nearing… I DEMAND BLOOD!_

The dark form had no shape in its prison, he suffered for decades with no host to leech off of… No soul to slowly corrupt and devour. _He is near… it is time… Heir of Zangetsu!_

Kareth had an idea, probably the most brilliant thing he had ever come up with. Who had the most amount of ninja scrolls? He now knew exactly where he had to go. He leapt from branch to branch through the forests of Konoha. His destination was a remote shed made of metal in the middle of the woods. Iruka-sensei had brought his class to the small grove for a training exercise once, and he had asked about the small building. It belonged to one of the craftiest kunoichi of her generation, someone who had plenty of scrolls. He finally reached the shed, pride filling his chest. There was a small note pinned to the door, a warning that seemed quite old.

_This shed and everything in it belongs to me! No entry, no touching anything! That means you, Lee! -Tenten_

Kareth grinned, his emerald eyes glinting in the moonlight. There was a small indent in the door, just large enough for a hand. _Chakra. It needs chakra to open!_ He placed his hand in the slot and pushed slightly, trying to force his chakra through. Suddenly, the door creaked open. _Huh? I didn't even do anything!_ The door swung all the way open, and Kareth peeked in cautiously. _I can't sense anyone's chakra… but I know Tenten-san wouldn't leave this unlocked… _He warily walked into the shed, and noticed that it was mostly empty. There were several piles of kunai and shuriken, but not much else. Every scroll was missing, save one! Kareth gasped and ran toward the only scroll remaining in the shed. _Either Tenten-san abandoned this… or someone robbed her!_ He noticed that this specific scroll was a deep blue color, even the paper itself was blue. Upon opening it, he groaned and threw a kunai across the room that he had picked up subconsciously. _It's blank! The whole damn thing is blank!_ He opened it up all the way. _Wait… there's something!_ at the end of the scroll there were a few words, and a circular set of markings for a hand to be placed in.

_Bloody the hand and place in the seal._

_Fill the page with chakra, pure._

_Buki Kuchiyose._

_Buki Sōzō_

_Shall be imparted upon thee._

Kareth stared at the words, confused at their meaning. Sighing, he just shrugged. _Two new jutsu? Here I go!_ He got up quickly and grabbed a kunai from the pile, and ran back to the scroll. _This is going to hurt like hell!_ He sucked in a deep breath and prayed silently. Stabbing down with the knife, the blade pierced right through the skin on his hand. He let out a pained cry and bit his lip. Placing his hand down in the seal. He called upon his chakra, hoping to kami that he wouldn't ignite again. Much to his joy, there was no spontaneous combustion, but the scroll glowed and burned away. He panicked and tried to swat the flame away, but the scroll was already dust. _Damn it! What do I do now! This really hurts!_ Then he stopped. He suddenly felt someone's chakra at the door. Closing his eyes, he visualized it. It was a dark violet color, filled with malice and… amusement? He spun around quickly, finding a boy around his age with black hair like his. It was long and spiky, stretching down to his shoulders. He looked out at Kareth with ebon eyes as dark as his hair, and an indifferent look on his face.

"You need to find a weapon to use before that jutsu will work for you."

"Who-Who are you?" Kareth asked, feeling the dark power emanating from the boy.

"Don't worry about it. Just take my advice. Find a proper weapon for yourself, as the chakra you will use while creating chakra weapons with _Buki Sōzō _will kill you. _Buki Kuchiyose _is much more efficient."

Kareth stared blankly at the raven-haired boy who turned and left for the village without saying another word. _Wait, I can CREATE weapons with chakra now?! I can SUMMON my own special weapon?! I have to find something and try this out!_ He began to search through Tenten's shed, grabbing shuriken and kunai in his hands. Then without thinking, he forced chakra into them, making them disappear in a flash of light. _What?_ he thought to himself, utterly confused. Then it hit him. _That boy's chakra was so evil… and he left for…_

"Konoha! I have to warn them!" He jumped up and ran out of the shed, leaping up to the trees and heading for Konoha himself.

He passed into another small grove and felt a huge chakra, darker than anything he had ever felt before. It shook him to the core and knocked him off balance. Kareth crashed into the ground in the center of the clearing. and looked straight up at the huge chakra he had felt before.

In the ground before him, was a sword. It was a long katana, with a azure hilt and matching guard. the blade was deadly sharp, and had a series of markings on the the side that held the flat edge. He couldn't read them, but he sensed great power from it. Walking up to it, he was mesmerized. He wrapped his right hand around the hilt, and thought back to what that boy had said. " _Find a proper weapon for yourself" "Buki Kuchiyose…" _

"This is it! My new weapon! He forced his chakra into it, it was harder than it looked, he had to use a large amount. His hands began to heat up and glow a dim red color before it finally disappeared in a flash of light. Then he cheered and closed his eyes. Immediately cursing himself for taking so long, he snapped them open again. Wide eyes, he cursed himself again. He felt two chakras about to collide, and he knew what he had to do.

_Iruka-sensei, hold on!_

He couldn't believe his eyes. This boy looked just like _him_, why would he be here? Those eyes… it looked like they hadn't awoken yet. That was a relief. Even so, Iruka was breathing heavily. He didn't think he could last much longer against the boy. Years of training kids at the academy had lessened his own training, Iruka was out of his league. Against a kid less than half his age.

"Why are you here?" He asked between breaths. Clutching his injured shoulder, he gritted his teeth against the pain, hefting a large windmill shaped blade.

"Asuka Uzumaki."

"What!?" Iruka gasped at the raven-haired boy who stared blankly at him.

"I have been sent to capture the youngest child of the Seventh Hokage, Asuka Uzumaki." Iruka took a painful step forward, suddenly filled with rage.

"I don't know what you want with Asuka, but I won't let anyone harm my students! **Fuuma Shuriken**!" He shouted as he flung the windmill blade at the boy, running forward with a kunai held reverse across his chest. The boy stared at him and quickly flashed a hand sign. Kicking away the fuuma shuriken in midair, he placed his left index and middle finger against his right bicep, and pointed the index and middle finger of his right arm at Iruka. His hand sparked up with lightning, and it coursed up and down his arm. Iruka's eyes widened at the sight of it. _A Jounin-level?!_

"**Raiton: Gungnir no Yari!"**

****(Lightning Style: Spear of Gungnir!)****

A narrow spear of lightning was discharged from the boy's arm, and Iruka knew he had to dodge, or he would die. Desperately kicking off with his feet, he couldn't dodge completely, but managed to only have the spear pierce his other shoulder. However, he could no longer defend himself, his good arm was damaged, and his poor arm was useless in real combat against someone like this kid.

"It is noble of you to want to protect her. However, you will die if you continue like this. Where is Asuka Uzumaki?" The boy demanded, readying his technique once again. He pointed his lightning charged fingers directly at Iruka's forehead, his eyes showing that he wasn't bluffing.

"Even if it means my death, I will never give up my students! Do it."

"... So be it. **Raiton: Gungnir no-**"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Both ninja stopped,the raven-haired boy hesitated for a moment, glancing up at the source of the noise. Iruka's eyes widened when he saw the familiar flash of green eyes. What surprised him, was the lack of a grin on the boy's face. It was deathly serious.

"Who are yo-"

"What are you doing to my sensei!?"

"I asked you who-"

"Shut up! I'm your opponent now!" The energetic boy yelled as he leapt down from the building he stood upon, placing his hands in the tiger seal. _What is he doing!?_ Iruka mentally screamed.

"Kareth, no!" But Kareth didn't stop, he plummeted toward the raven-haired boy, his hands still in the tiger seal. He was sweating from the exertion, but he tried nonetheless. _I did it once! I can do it again!_ Finally, Kareth opened his eyes, and the grin returned to his face. Iruka looked on with confusion, until he saw what Kareth did.

"**Katon!"**

When he yelled it, he released the seal, and a dim red glow surrounded both hands. Lashing out, he landed and landed a punch square in the boy's gut. Immediately afterward, a small blast of flame exploded from the impact site on the boy's body, knocking him backward into a tree. Iruka's jaw dropped. _What the hell was that!?_

"You… who are you?"

"I'm Kareth! Kareth Seto! Now who are you and what are you doing here?!" He yelled back, the red glow still surrounding his hands. The other boy kept his blank face and stood up, readying another lightning technique.

"Sato. Sato Uchiha." He paused, glaring at Kareth. "I am here to take Asuka Uzumaki." Kareth felt like he was hit by lightning. _Asuka? What does he want with salmon-head?_

"Salmon-head? Why do you want her!?"

"Salmon…?"

"Oh whatever! I'm done talking to you, you're going down, Ishida!" Kareth yelled in frustration as he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood.

"That's _Uchiha!_" Sato yelled, charging up his lightning.

"Whatever!" Kareth retorted, making several hand signs and slamming his hand into the ground. Runic markings surrounded the spot it made contact, and a burst of light appeared in front of him. "I listened to you, Sato Uchiha!"

"**Buki Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Kareth rushed forward, the azure katana in his hand. The Uchiha boy had to react quickly, so he pulled out a kunai and attempted to deflect the blows. They seemed to be neck and neck, it was as if both boys were trained to use weapons.

"**Raiton: Gungnir no Yari!"**

"Kareth!" Iruka shouted as the spear of lightning flew toward his student. Kareth just gritted his teeth as he deflected it with his new sword. The electric shock coursed through his body despite deflecting Sato's justu. _Ack! I hate lightning ninjutsu!_ He spat as he leapt backward and held up his left hand,

"**Buki Sōzō!"(Weapon Creation)**

Three kunai appeared in his hand and he threw them at the Uchiha as he charged, readying his katana for another attack. All three kunai missed. Sato Uchiha had to suppress a grin. Kareth had the worst throwing skill in his class, and now his opponent just learned it. _Damn it, I need to come up with something, now! More weapons?_ Kareth had an idea, he laughed at it. It was a dumb idea, but he had to do something! He didn't have enough energy to keep dodging and deflecting that lightning lance. _More weapons it is! more and more!_

He stood still, placing his hands in the tiger seal again. "**Katon!"** He shouted, flaring up his glow again, and then placed bit his glowing thumb. _I'm gonna become a hero, this has to work! Even if it means saving that stupid fish-face!_ He began to create shuriken, first five, then ten, then twenty. He kept multiplying the amount of shuriken he created using what was left of his chakra, and ignited all of them with his Katon. From the side, Iruka couldn't stop staring at his student. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he smiled to himself. _He is just like you… he could be your son…_ Kareth was exhausted, but he had one thing left to do. Sato Uchiha was too shocked by the sudden shuriken creation to launch a counterattack, and was stunned by intrigue and confusion. Kareth linked all of the glowing shuriken to his body using the very last bit of his chakra, and stood up, spreading his arms wide. As he moved, the shuriken surrounding his body moved with him. Checking his work, he grinned. Slamming his arms together and firing all of the fiery shuriken at his opponent, he shouted the name of his first Ultimate Jutsu.

**Hininpou: Hyaku-en Shuriken!**

**(Flame Ninja Art: 100 Flaming Shuriken!)**

After the dust cleared, Kareth was lying unconscious on the ground, his final jutsu using up all of his chakra. Sato Uchiha was breathing hard and staring at the form lying before him. He made a slight face before disappearing in a burst of lightning. Iruka stared at the spot he vanished from, a worried look on his face. _A Lightning Clone did this to me? Damn it._ He glanced back to Kareth before smiling again. _No time to beat myself up over it, I'll take this troublemaker to the hospital and let Naruto know what happened. _He untied his forehead protector and wrapped it around the boy's head, right at his hairline. _Come on, you frustrating box of surprises…_

_Thats chapter two! Kareth finally has some jutsu to use! For those wondering, Hyaku-en Shuriken is very powerful, but because of Kareth's shoddy aim, every shuriken missed. It was because of his Katon that Sato('s clone) was injured. Each shuriken cause a mini explosion when it hit the ground! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i think it was a little longer… expect more from Kareth and his friends! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Next chapter!_

_**Chapter 3- Konoha's New Team Four!**_


	3. 3- Konoha's New Team Four!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! That right belongs to Kishimoto-sensei! But I DO own Kareth! :D Chapter Three: Begin!**_

_Dead, I'm dead. There is no other explanation for it, I'm dead! Great, now I'll NEVER become a ninja…_

Kareth slowly opened his eyes, the burning white light was so bright he had to squint. He found himself staring up at a white ceiling, surrounded by white walls. He was lying in a single bed, with soft covers on top of his body. He had a needle in his arm, connected to a machine by a thin rubber tube. Looking to his left he saw out a window, he was able to see out into the town. _I'm still in Konoha? I guess I'm not dead…_ He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Looking back out the window again, he noticed there was a small table to the left of his bed. There was a chair in front of it, but on the table he saw a small vase with a flower in it. Attached to the vase was a small note, it was in a handwriting that he didn't recognize. Reaching over, he grabbed and unfolded it.

_KARETH!_

_Its been a long time, hasn't it? I have to make this quick because Sakura-chan wants to write the last half and she's been threatening me to make it 'short and sweet', whatever that means! I've heard about what happened with Iruka-sensei and that Sato kid, you did great, ya know! Who knew you had such potential? You HAVE to show me that 'Katon' thing you did! Well I have to give this to Sakura-chan now, good luck! Remember to always do your best, ya hear? One day let's go get some Ichiraku's! _

_Kareth-kun_

_Sorry about my stupid husband, I bet he wrote something about ramen. He has always been like that. But that's besides the point. Congratulations on learning some new jutsu! I heard that you saved Iruka, Kakashi-sensei is so proud of you! It has only been a day since then, so you should be receiving a visitor soon, someone who will be taking good care of you from now on. Congratulations again, Kareth-kun! We can make plans to meet up sometime soon, and don't worry, I won't let Naruto drag you off to eat ramen all day. Best of luck, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything at all! _

_Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki_

Kareth smiled to himself, placing the note back on the table. He leaned back and sighed deeply. _But am I really going to be sent back to the Academy again?_ Suddenly, the door began to creak open. A woman walked over in a forest-green flak jacket that she wore over a sleeveless violet top with a short, matching skirt. Underneath, Kareth noticed that she wore blue tights that were a little shorter than the skirt. On her arms were see-through mesh cloth that went from her mid forearms to mid biceps. He had long blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail reaching down to her hips, and a thick strand of hair that covered part of the right side of her face. She walked over to the table, sitting down in the chair and crossing her legs. She smiled at him, her aqua-blue eyes shining. He recognised her immediately, she was another of Kakashi-ue's friend's students.

"Ino Yamanaka!?" He blurted out, confused thoughts flooding his brain. _Why is she here?_ The woman just smiled at him, slightly chuckling at his surprise.

"I see you got the note from Sakura and Naruto." She smiled, gesturing to the table. "I am your visitor!"

"But… why would you visit me?"

"Geez, you DID read the note, right?" She asked him with fake annoyance, a small smirk pulling at her lips. Kareth just stared at her, dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say to the woman sitting before him. He opened his mouth a few times, attempting to say something, but he had nothing. Ino shook her head slowly, chuckling slightly. "You impressed enough…" As she spoke her next words, the light from outside hit her back and almost made her look like she was glowing, her blonde hair shined and her face was filled with pride.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Kareth."

The words didn't register in his head. He just sat there, staring at the blonde jounin. _What did she just say? Wait… DID I die? _"Ino-san… what do you-" He was cut off by her hand, which was now resting on the top of his head. They looked into each other's eyes, it wasn't a romantic look, but one of curiosity-wonder.

"The note mentioned how you will need someone to look after you, right?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I didn't get it though. I have Kakashi-ue taking care of me."

"There was a time when even Kakashi took care of a squad of young ninjas. You've heard stories about it haven't you?"

"Yeah!" He perked up, Kareth loved when Kakashi would tell him stories about his old team seven. He remembered hearing a story about when he and his genin fought against the demon his companion Haku. He had heard all the stories that Kakashi was willing to tell him. It confused him, why wouldn't Kakashi be willing to tell all his tales? He pondered it for a moment before realizing that he was spacing out again. "I've heard a bunch of stories about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Good, how would you feel about joining something just like that?"

"Wait, wha-"

"Naruto has assigned you to a squad, Kareth." She said, patting him on the head softly. "Welcome to Team Four!" Kareth almost leaped out of his bed. _Team four?! I'm really a Genin!?_

"Ino-san, you mean-"

"Ino-_sensei_." She corrected, giving him a light punch in the arm. "I came to pick you up. You were cleared to leave the hospital an hour ago."

"You're going to be my squad commander?" He asked in wonder, still stuck in disbelief. Ino smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"A little thick in the head, are we?"

"Hey!"

"Come on, lets take you to meet the rest of the team."

"Ino-sensei, wait!" He stopped her as she tried to pull him out of bed. "I have something I need to ask you first…" She looked at him quizzically, before nodding.

"Sure, what's up?"

The sun shone down upon the village, filling the streets with a brightness that seemed to pick up the mood of the people walking through them. It was a hot day in Konoha. The village is usually pretty warm, having a wet winter instead of a snowy. Today was especially hot. Up on a hill overlooking the village, one could see the Great Stone Faces of the Hokages. A young girl sat under the shade of the lone tree on the hill, reading a book in silence. Her rosey hair fell across her face, stirring her and preventing her from dozing off. She leaned back, pressing her back against the bark of the tall tree, sighing quietly.

"They're so late…" She groaned, looking up at the stone faces. Her eyes lingered on the last face. The Seventh Hokage was the only face on the mountain that was sporting a grin. She smiled at the image of her father as she stretched and yawned. How long had she been sitting there? At this point, she was too irritated to even remember. Glancing back to the stone face of her father, she frowned slightly. The Seventh Hokage told her she had been assigned to a team and then shoved her out the door, telling her to go the the Neji Tree in the hills above the village. She was only told that her teammates would consist of one girl and one boy. She already knew her sensei, she had met her many times. "Man I really hope Kenji and Mayuri are on my team…" She sighed to herself as she fixed her hair. Kenji Kawamiya always piqued her interest, always caught her eye. He was renowned as the strongest boy in the academy, and she had always tried to keep up with him, to be the best girl by his side. Her faced formed a big dumb grin and she blushed slightly at the thought of standing with Kenji as an equal. He was also so sweet to her too… Then there is Mayuri. She is an Uzumaki. Mayuri Uzumaki is the daughter of her father's cousin, Karin. She _is_ known to be the strongest girl in the academy, and has always been a sort of rival. Crossing her arms and leaning back against the tree, the pinkette furrowed her light brow at the memories.

"_Asuka-tan!" The pink haired girl, not much older than ten was roused from her studies by a slightly-taller girl with long raven black hair and ebon black eyes. Asuka looked over the girl and smiled slightly-a polite gesture. _

"_Hi Mayuri-chan, what are you up to?" The redhead gave her a sweet smile, her black eyes shining in the sun. _

"_Want to spar a little bit?" She asked Asuka as she cutely tilted her head to the side, crossing her fingers and holding her hands up. The shorter Uzumaki hesitated, she didn't have the best track record against Mayuri. Every time she was about to win, the older girl would pull a new technique out of nowhere. Now, her almost too-sweet smile was sort of menacing. She definitely has something up her sleeve! Asuka sighed and agreed. She wanted to see if her training had paid off anyway. Allowing herself to be lead away, she followed Mayuri to a small training ground off of the Uzumaki house. The two ten-year old cousins stood at opposite sides and prepared individually. "Ready or not…!" Asuka gasped as Mayuri appeared in front of her, swinging up her leg in a sweeping motion. "...Here I am!" _

Now that she thought about it, Asuka didn't get off a single attack during the fight, It was all Mayuri. She loved her cousin, no doubt about that, but she was too much. From the distance she could hear someone calling her name. Standing up slowly, she walked around the tree to see who it was, hoping her team was finally here. She was pleasantly surprised to find that her best friend was running to meet her. The girl had dark brown hair and light lavender eyes. At her cheekbones, the girl had thin red triangular marks stretching down to just above her jawline. She wore a thick violet hoodie with the hood down. Around her neck she wore a necklace with three fangs hanging from a thin silver rope.

"A-chan!" The short, brown-haired girl exclaimed happily as she hugged Asuka, a small grey wolf pup popping out from her hoodie and giving the Uzumaki girl a tongue- bath.

"Misane! What are you doing here?"

"My mom told me that Hokage-sama assigned me to a team! I was supposed to meet them here at my uncle's tree." Misane is the daughter of Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, due to her Hyuuga heritage, great things are expected from her. Asuka smiled at her best friend, she felt a little bad for her, having met her parents. She has such high expectations set for her because of her mother's blood, but her father's seems to hold her back a little. At least her wolf pup, Hizashi is adorable enough to make up for it. It was then that she registered what the girl had said to her.

"Wait, you are waiting for your team here too?" She asked her, excitement filling her voice.

"'Your teammates are a girl and a boy'?"

"'A team filled with great potential'?! Asuka almost yelled the words she had been told by her father, she was so excited. So her cousin isn't on her team, but her best friend is!

"Exactly what my mom said!"

"Misane we are on the same team, ya know!" Asuka exclaimed as she tackled her friend, too excited to care about her stupid speech habit.

"I wonder why we are 'a team filled with great potential'..." Misane pondered the meaning of the phrase as Asuka helped her back up.

"Well duh! You are part Hyuuga, you have a good chance of awakening Byakugan!" Misane nodded, understanding Asuka's point.

"..and you are the daughter of the hokage and Tsunade's pupil, Sakura-sama. Besides, I always hear that your father gave you a gift when you were born."

"He...he did? I don't remember anything like that."

"Well I don't know for sure, it's just a rumor." Misane smiled at her, Hizashi yipping in agreement. Asuka laughed at the cuteness of her friend and her pup.

"Well if you say so Hizashi, I guess I'll believe it, ya know." The wolf pup happily yipped again, his tail wagging furiously on her best friend's shoulder. The two friends sat down next to each other, waiting for their sensei and the boy who would be on their team. Misane glanced over to Asuka, placing her hand on the girl's forarm.

"Hey, who do you think this boy is?"

"Huh?" Asuka questioned, not knowing what she meant. "Oh!" She may be smart, but she spaced out every once in a while, finally getting what Misane was talking about she leaned back into the grass and sighed slightly. "Well, _I _hope it's Kenji-kun."

She heard Misane's soft laugh at her expense, and she puffed out her cheeks in a feigned outrage.

"_You _would wish it was him." Misane laughed again, earning Asuka's friendly ire.

"Can you blame me!? Kenji is something else, get it?" She scoffed. "Well who do _you _hope it is?" She noticed Misane's soft smile, the girl clearly had someone in mind. _Damn it! Tell me who it is, girl!_

"I guess, Kareth-kun." Asuka's jaw dropped. _What the hell did she just say?!_

"K-Kareth Seto?!" She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You want it to be _that_ idiot?"

"He may be a little dense, that is true… but Kareth-kun is also a really sweet guy, and he is a little funny too!"

"I don't see it, that Seto is a stupid idiot, no matter what you say…"

_**ACHOO!**_

"Damn it… that one hurt a lot!" The emerald-eyed boy moaned as he leapt through the trees. Wiping his nose, Kareth continued his uphill ascent through the woods. _This is going to be… awesome!_

Asuka stood up quickly, the faint glimmer of blonde hair in the sunlight catching her eye.

"Misane, look! Ino-sensei is here!" The pink haired Uzumaki girl exclaimed, pointing down the narrow dirt road at the jounin walking toward them. She had a knowing smile painted on her face, and Asuka's excitement eroded to worry. _She looks like she is planning something…_ Ino walked up the the two genin girls, smiling at her new pupils. Asuka was the first one to speak up, she was desperate to find out what her new sensei had planned.

"Ino-sensei, where is the boy who is going to be with us?" She asked, looking at the devilish grin on the jounin's face change into frustrated confusion.

"Oh him… he's late."

"Ugh!" _It's definitely not Kenji now! Kenji is NEVER late. dammit!_ Asuka threw up her hands and crossed her arms over her chest. "He _really_ is late. We were all supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Don't worry, A-chan! I'm sure he will be here." Misane reassured her friend, Hizashi jumping onto the Uzumaki's shoulder to nuzzle against her neck.

"He better… I'll beat him if he takes too much longer…"

He sat in the tree, high above the three ninja standing below. He watched them like a hawk, his breathing slow and steady. His eyes locked on the pink haired genin, he followed her irritated movements, her annoyed foot-tapping, and bored pacing. _So that chakra I felt is definitely hers-I'll remember it from now on._ His eyes moved to the small, brown-haired girl standing beside Asuka. He didn't recognize her from this distance, but her chakra signature was also familiar to him. _She must've been in my class too… _Her chakra was lavender colored, very light and calm. He felt a much smaller chakra with her as well, an animal's chakra. He then turned his attention to his sensei. Ino had an oppressive chakra, it wasn't exactly large and intimidating, but it commanded respect… it's a _bossy_ chakra, a light ,minty green. He committed each chakra to his memory and decided to finally make his move, returning his eyes to Asuka. He grinned an almost evil grin, mischief alive behind his emerald eyes. _Get ready, salmon-head!_

He jumped, preparing to strike.

Ino quietly observed the two girls she would be in charge of. The way they acted made it seem like they would work well together. She didn't know much about either of their jutsu, but knowing their parents it shouldn't be an issue. It was Kareth she was worried about. His jutsu was the biggest blind spot. So far he has shown weapon skills and a slight fire element, but was that all? In fact, Kareth was talking far too long…

"How long are we going to have to wait for this guy!?" Asuka groaned, resting from all the impatient stomping around she had been doing. "I don't have all day, ya know!" Ino let out a small chuckle. Asuka always tries to act calm and patient like her mother, but she doesn't realize that Sakura was a very rowdy kid herself. Having Naruto as a father doesn't help her temperament much either. The red sleeveless jacket that she wore greatly reminded Ino of the shirt Sakura used to wear, but looking down she saw that the Uzumaki girl wore light blue shorts.

"A-chan, we have plenty of time!" Misane urged her friend, clearly trying to calm the raging rose. "Let's give him a few more minutes."

"But Misane!"

"Just a few minutes!"

"Fine…" Asuka finally gave up, crossing her arms and giving a little pout. _She is more like Naruto than she thinks she is…_ Ino looked over to Misane. Just looking at her it was easy to tell that she got the best of both her parents. She was not only calm and reasonable like her mother, but she was also outgoing and passionate like her father. Ino glanced at her lavender eyes. _If she awakens Byakugan… alongside Asuka, this squad would quickly become the most formidable force in the village…_ Suddenly, she caught a glimmer from the treetop. It almost seemed like a flash of steel, followed by a blur of blue. _Well it's about time! _

The blur shot out of the treetop, hurtling down toward Asuka. Ino's eyes quickly widened when she realized that she didn't even see Kareth get into the tree, she didn't hear him either. In fact, she could barely follow his movement toward the ground.

"_I have something I need to ask you first…"_

"_Sure, what's up?" Ino asked the young genin boy, curious as to what was on his mind. He looked up at her with bright green eyes, she expected them to be pleading. Instead, they were mischievous._

"_Exactly who is on our team?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I like to know what I'm dealing with! Besides, that Naruto told YOU!" Ino chuckled at his reasoning. She sighed, giving up her silent front. _

"_Misane Inuzuka and Asuka Uzumaki." The boy's jaw dropped as a flood of different thoughts ran through his head. She could read his face perfectly. He had no idea who Misane even was, but he KNOWS Asuka. She couldn't tell if they got along or not… but after a few seconds of thought, his face twisted into the darkest, most evil grin she had seen taint the face of a thirteen year old since Gaara during her chuunin exam. _

"_Well, I can make SOME good come of being with fish-face!" His grin darkened. Ino wondered what he meant by 'fish-face', but didn't bother to ask him. She didn't want to know. "I'm gonna play a little prank on her!" She assumed he meant Asuka, since his reaction showed he didn't know Misane._

"_So what do you want to do?"_

"_You go on ahead of me! I'll sneak around the other side!"_

"_Do you even know where I am having us meet?" Kareth looked at her with a dumb look on his face._

"_A barbeque pla-"_

"_No." Ino cut him off, she's had enough barbeque to last her a lifetime with all her years as Choji's teammate. "The Neji Tree, do you know where that is?"_

"_Yeah! It overlooks the Hokage Faces, I used to take naps up in the high branches."_

"_Okay then, I'll go on ahead."_

Now she knew what he had meant. _You have the worst ideas, Kareth. _The blue blur landed square on Asuka's shoulders, and she let out a high-pitched 'Kyaa~" that was actually quite adorable.

**Ninpō: Mori no Odoroki Machibuse no Jutsu!**

**(Ninja Art: Surprise Forest Ambush Jutsu)**

Kareth's 'jutsu' was dumb. The dumbest this Ino had ever seen, but it scared Asuka half to death, she leapt several feet in the air and screamed. Upon realizing that it was Kareth who jumped on her, she quickly became quite upset.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Asuka fumed, glaring at the black haired boy. "You don't belong here, ya know!" Ino laughed at the two as they began to argue back and forth. Asuka calling Kareth and idiot, while he made fun of her hair color. Misane walked over to separate the two peacefully.

"A-chan, Kareth-kun!" She placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "You guys shouldn't fight here. Ino-sensei is watching us!"

"She isn't _HIS_ sensei." Asuka grumbled under her breath.

"Even so…" Misane was about to begin lecturing Asuka when Ino stepped forward.

"Actually, Asuka." She spoke calmly, with a small smile on her face. "I am. The three of you are now Konoha's new Team Four." She observed each of their reactions individually. Kareth already knew, so he just sported a grin. Misane seemed pleasantly surprised to be on a team with Kareth. While Asuka…

"WHAT!?" She burst out. "I HAVE TO BE WITH THIS STUPID IDIOT!?" Ino noted her very similar speech pattern. It was just like Naruto's except the ending was different.

"Don't call me an idiot, you stupid salmon head!"

"It's pink!"

"Fishy!"

"Shut up!" Asuka yelled, punching Kareth right in the face. He fell onto his butt, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You're annoying!"

"So are you!" Ino just stared at the two. She sighed, these two are worse than Naruto and Sasuke were with each other.

"Let's just start by making proper introductions…" She interjected, trying to get the arguing kids to quiet down. But she was completely ignored.

"At least _I_ graduated from the academy when I was supposed to!"

"Hey! Low blow!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" Ino yelled at the annoying genin pair. Finally getting them to shut their mouths, she continued. "We are going to properly introduce ourselves, as well as tell each other something we like, something we dislike, and our goals in life."

"Why do we have to do something like that?" Kareth questioned, cocking his head to the side, sort of reminding Ino of a dog.

"To get to know each other better, it may prevent infighting later on if we understand each other now."

"Oh! I don't get it."

"You don't have to, Misane can go first." The brown haired girl looked up at her. Ino was expecting her to stammer, like her mother often did at her age, but she was pleasantly surprised when she just stepped up and spoke clearly.

"My name is Misane Inuzuka, and one thing I li-" She was cut off by a loud yipping bark from her wolf pup, who popped out of her hood irritatedly. "Oh my bad!" She smiled, clearing her throat. "-and this is Hizashi, my little companion! Now, one this we _both_ like…" She paused, thinking for a moment before continuing. "We both like to go for long walks!" Hizashi yipped in approval, earning a smile from Ino and a chuckle from Kareth and Asuka, who huffed in annoyance after noticing their synchronicity. "However we don't like anything bitter!" _She is actually a really cute girl_ "Now for my goals, I wish to become a strong kunoichi and help lead the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clan to new found glory.

"That is an honorable goal Misane! Thank you." Ino smiled, gesturing to Asuka. She was expecting something along the lines of becoming Hokage, like her father would've shouted to the world at this age. She was again, surprised. Asuka stepped in front of them as Misane went back and took a seat next to Kareth in the grass.

"My name is Asuka Uzumaki, only daughter and youngest child of the Seventh Hokage." she furrowed her brow when Kareth scoffed at her titles. "Don't even, Kareth." She stopped him from interrupting before he even had the chance. "Now where was I… oh yeah! I like the warm gentle breeze that blows during the sunset in summertime!" Ino was honestly surprised that Naruto's daughter would appreciate something like that, she smiled to herself, happy at how her pupils seemed to be starting off. "What I don't like…" She noticed Asuka's eyes slowly panning toward Kareth, and shook her head softly. _Of course…_ "...A certain stupid Seto."

"Hey!"

"My goal in life… I-I don't really know." Asuka paused, thinking really hard. "I have no idea what I want to accomplish just yet, right now I'm just gonna do what feels right!" Ino looked at the Uzumaki girl with a newfound respect, she wasn't willing to commit to something so quickly like most kids her age. Asuka showed a certain level of wariness expected of a ninja.

"That's not a bad thing, not knowing just yet." She told her. "You are pretty mature for your age, Asuka."

"Thank you, Ino-sensei!" The Uzumaki beamed at her and she almost skipped over and sat down beside her.

"I guess that leaves me!" Kareth stated as he stood up and walked in front of them. Ino wasn't sure what to expect from him, he was adopted. Essentially raised by Kakashi, and spent most of his time with either him, or the daughter of the Nara family. Kareth had only one friend his whole life, and his lack of skills made him a laughingstock.

"My name is Kareth Seto!" He started off strong, jabbing his thumb toward his chest and grinning widely. "One thing I like is eating! It doesn't matter what, I just wanna eat it!" Ino sighed, he was already getting too worked up. Kareth was more like Naruto than either of _his kids_ even were. "What I don't like…" He paused. Ino was fully expecting him to reciprocate Asuka's dislike of him. She would have guaranteed it. Ino was wrong for the third time. "...I _hate_ people who hurt others for amusement, I _hate _those who harm the people I consider important to me. I'll protect my friends _to. the. death._" It wasn't just Ino who stared at him slack jawed, Misane and Asuka were both surprised at his gallantry. _Did he just declare himself a protector?_ "And my dream is to become _Hinin!_" _And… he ruined the moment he just created…_

"What is a _Hinin even, _idiot?" Asuka questioned dryly, the frustration evident in her tone.

"Asuka has a point, I've never even heard of one." Ino added, looking at him quizzically. Kareth just replied with a grin.

"Hinin is a powerful ninja specializing in Fire Jutsu! Well, it doesn't exist yet, but I'm gonna become the first one! And once I do I will have to power to protect _everyone_!"

"Well Kareth, that is also a surprisingly honest goal!" Ino clapped her hands once, standing up to speak to her pupils. "Now that we have all been introduced, I have a test for all three of you. To see if you can really make it in my Team Four!"

As Ino spoke, Asuka was distracted, she kept glancing at Kareth's dumb face. _What does he mean Hinin… that stupid idiot…_

_That's chapter three! Man that took long!_

_**Kareth: **__That's because you were too lazy playing video games!_

_Shh! they don't know that!_

_**Asuka: **__They do now…_

_Dammit!_

_I hope you all enjoyed chapter three, sorry it didn't really have any action. It was all story! I'll make up for it in the next chapter! There will also be a little bonus uploaded with chapter four, for those who wish to get the know the characters EVEN better. Don't forget to Review and favorite/follow if you liked it!_

_**Kareth: **__Yayyy all our secrets…_

_**Asuka: **__I'll kill you if you tell them ANYTHING!_

_**Misane: **__Ha..ha… Next Chapter! _

_**Team Four: **__Chapter Four : The Gentle Fist of the Blazing Tornado!_


	4. Bonus 1 - Team Four's Data Sheet!

**Team Four Data Sheet**

**Misane Inuzuka**

Stats

**Ninjutsu:** 2

**Taijutsu:** 3

**Genjutsu:** 1

**Intelligence:** 4

**Strength:** 2

**Speed:** 2

**Stamina:** 1

**Hand Seals:** 3

Notable Abilities - Gentle Fist, Ninja Animal Collaboration

**Asuka Uzumaki**

Stats

**Ninjutsu:** 2

**Taijutsu:** 2

**Genjutsu:** 1

**Intelligence:** 3

**Strength:** 2

**Speed:** 2

**Stamina:** 3

**Hand Seals:** 2

Notable Abilities - Rasengan, Wind Wall Jutsu

**Kareth Seto**

Stats

**Ninjutsu:** 0 3

**Taijutsu:** 3

**Genjutsu:** 0 ?

**Intelligence:** 2

**Strength:** 2

**Speed:** 3 4

**Stamina:** 4

**Hand Seals:** 0 3

Notable Abilities - NONE Weapon Summoning Jutsu, Weapon Creation, Katon?

100 Flaming Shuriken

**This may not be an acceptable way to make up for the missing chapter! But Chapter Four is coming right up!**


	5. 4- Gentle Fist of the Blazing Tornado!

_**NOTE- Asuka's speech pattern as similar to Naruto's as his is to his mothers. **_

_**Kushina used -dattebane **_

_**Naruto uses -dattebayo**_

_**Asuka uses -dattebaru**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, only the genin of this story! Sorry this took so long! **_

_**Chapter Four: Begin!**_

Kareth groaned loudly, sitting on the ground in the Third Training Ground. He knew this place. It was where Kakashi had tested _his_ genin. _Why does Ino-sensei want us here?_ He thought to himself, laying back in the grass. From his left, he could hear his new teammates chatting among themselves. Asuka and Misane were leaning against the poles where Kakashi had tied up Naruto twenty-ish years ago. Kareth chuckled softly, thinking of his "father" doing the same thing to Asuka. Then, somewhere in their conversation, he heard a poorly-whispered 'Kareth-Kun' and a _loud_ scoff by the Uzumaki girl. He quickly flopped on his stomach and began to quietly skitter on all fours into the bushes. _Talk about ME, will you?! Get ready!_ He moved silently through the bushes until he was forced out to hide behind one of the poles. Far enough away that he wouldn't be seen, but close enough for him to eavesdrop.

"I'm telling you, Misane! He is a super idiot!" Asuka hissed, clearly irritated at her friend's persistence. He saw that her arms were crossed, her pink hair fell just below her shoulders. Asuka sighed increasingly often when Kareth was brought up. _Man, she is really annoying!_

"A-chan, come on!" Misane pleaded, Kareth looked up at the Inuzuka surprisedly. _Wait, SHE doesn't dislike me?!_ "Kareth-kun may not be the smartest guy in the world, but at least he means well!" At that, his happy expression dropped. _What kind of compliment was that... _He sat there bewildered, Kareth was used to people disliking him, so this came as a slight surprise.

"You really expect me to believe that stupid Seto actually likes helping people? I bet even his whole Hinin bit was made up too, ya know?!"

"A-chan! Not so loud!" Misane exclaimed nervously, scanning the area for Kareth. _I guess Asuka really does hate me though. Oh well. _He sighed quietly to himself and was about to head back to his little resting spot and wait until their sensei returned from whatever she was doing, until he felt it. His Chakra sensing abilities picked up something subconsciously. It was an exceptionally powerful Chakra, glowing a dull gray. Despite its boring coloring, it radiated power. Kareth pondered the mysterious energy for a moment, as it didn't give off a very threatening aura. He almost forgot why he had begun eavesdropping on his two teammates, until he heard Asuka speak up again.

"Listen, Misane. There is just something about Kareth that I don't really like, it really bothers me. I just don't think I'll ever get along with him." The Uzumaki finished with a sigh. Kareth couldn't really see either of their faces well, but he could almost swear that he saw Misane smile a little. They ended the conversation with a shrug and he decided he had seen enough. Maybe he and Asuka really would never get along, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from realizing his dream.

That was when the test began.

Out of the treeline leapt three massive Tigers, or maybe they were lions. Their bodies were as white as paper, their faces and markings appeared to be drawn from ink. The three genin stared at the beasts, Asuka stepped forward to inspect them.

"Asuka, get back!" Kareth shouted from behind as the three inked tigers roared and charged her. Her expression fell to shock as the first of the beasts reached her, lashing out with its claws. Kareth summoned a few kunai to attempt to help, but realized he wouldn't reach her in time. _No, no no no! At this rate, Asuka will-! _

His thoughts were interrupted by a blurred figure leaping in front of Asuka, he saw a burst of blue explode from the tiger as it was sent flying by a palm-strike. He saw the shorter brown haired girl standing in front of his other teammate defensively. Kareth found himself staring as the girl sharply turned around.

"A-chan, get your head in the game!" Misane exclaimed, patting her best friend on the head. Asuka looked as shocked as she was when she was attacked.

"Misane...what was that?"

"A technique I learned from my mother, **Jūken** **(Gentle Fist)**!" The small wolf pup leapt from his companion's shoulders, onto the battlefield. Hizashi bared his tiny teeth and snarled, his growl much louder than it should've been at his age. Misane quickly grabbed the tiny pup and placed him back in her hoodie. As he was still too small and vulnerable to be involved in a fight. Asuka was shaken back to reality, there was no way she was going to let that stupid Seto make her look bad! She rushed forward to join with her two teammates, pulling a kunai out of the pouch on her thigh and flinging it at the beast. The small blade struck it right between the eyes. She marvelled at her aim and raised her hands, making a familiar sign that was now well known in the village. Two fingers on each hand were crossed over one another as her chakra spiked.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu!"**

In a puff of white smoke, the single Uzumaki girl became three, each running off in a different direction to fight a different beast. The first clone joined up with Misane, who didn't look as if she even needed much help at all. With a swift kick, the two girls dispatched the first beast, which disappeared in a black and white burst. The second clone reached Kareth, who seemed to be having a little more trouble with _his_ tiger. Asuka observed him summoning shuriken into his hands, creating them from thin air. _What is this? I thought Kareth was unable to use any sort of ninjutsu!? _Yet despite the interesting technique he had learned somehow, his aim was still horribly atrocious. He missed with every throw. Asuka sighed, facepalming. She flung her own shuriken, hitting the beast in the eye. It turned its almost inky head and growled lowly. Funny enough, Kareth did the same exact thing.

"Oi! Find your own cat, Uzumaki-aho!" He snarled, summoning more shuriken… and missing the throw again.

"I _am _fighting my own!" The shadow clone pointed to real Asuka across the field, holding her own again the tiger she had angered earlier. Kareth looked over at the scene before him, one of the Uzumaki girls was fighting the large beast. His green eyes darted back and forth from the close, to the real Asuka. His brow furrowed, and he stared her down. "What are you staring at me for?" The clone questioned, as Kareth's expression become more confused.

"How the _hell_ are you here _and_ fighting that beast over there!?"

"Oh you idiot... " Asuka started, much to Kareth's irritation. "This body is only a clone, the real me is back over there." She sighed, pointing back to her real self.

"A clone, huh…" Kareth stated coldly, clearly jealous he could not make his own clones, no matter how hard he tried. "Wait, Asuka- Look out!" The pink-haired girl jumped slightly when he shouted and lunged forward at her, his arm outstretched as if to embrace her. She stepped back a little and raised her arms defensively.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing-!?" Asuka stopped as the tiger's teeth sank into Kareth's shoulder, shooting blood onto her face. WIth wide eyes she stared at her teammate, holding the beast back. His face twisted in pain and he groaned slightly. Loud enough to hear, but soft enough for Asuka to tell he bit back a shout. "Kareth..?"

"Keep your eyes open, Asuka!" He turned to the beast, it's teeth ripping his flesh and he pushed against them. His eyes burned with fury and he shouted a single word. Sparking his chakra, flooding it's blazing power through his arm and into his hand.

"**Katon!"**

Kareth slammed the beast in the gut with his now-glowing fist, forcing his chakra through and causing a small explosion that threw the tiger back, gouging out its teeth from his shoulder. The beast slammed into the ground and roared in fury as it dispersed. Kareth dropped to his knees and yelling in pain, clutching the spot where the creature sunk in its teeth.

"That REALLY hurts, oh _man_ it hurts SO bad!" Asuka's clone looked on, still in a confused state of shock. Kareth slammed his fist on the ground, as the red glow disappeared. "I'm _really_ gonna' feel this in the mornin'!" The clone too dispersed in a puff of white smoke, having seen much more than expected.

Back fighting her own tiger, Asuka was reunited with her remaining clone as Misane and eventually Kareth caught up to her. The final beast stared her down as her friends joined her, growling low. Asuka extended her arm in front of her as her clone jumped to her side, placing its hands over hers. Her eyes closed as she concentrated, closing off her mind from the rest of the world. _So what if you have a cool fire jutsu… My jutsu is a classic, ya know! _Her clone began rapidly moving its hand over hers as she gently pushed her chakra through, forcing it to spin quicker and quicker around her palm. Mysterious eyes looked on from above, noticing the young girl and her clone shaping and moulding her crystal-blue chakra. The dark eyes widened as the bright light began to form a spinning, ice-blue orb that let out a high pitched whirring sound. The clone then vanished, its energy spent, and Asuka ran forward, shouting as she slammed the rotating chakra orb into the beast, sending it spiralling off into oblivion.

"**RASENGAN!"**

Panting softly, Asuka turned around, pumping her fist quickly. "Cha! That's how you do it, ya see?!" Her voice trailed off slightly, and she made a sharp-annoyed sound. Her best friend Misane was tending to her sworn enemy Kareth's shoulder. The slightly-shorter Inuzuka girl was wrapping the Seto boy's wound in bandages, and whispering things to him just under Asuka's range of hearing. Staring accusatively at the two, she picked up only a couple bits of the exchange. Hearing small things such as 'be careful!' and 'you don't need to be so reckless!' really grated on her nerves. She didn't want to be mistaken- she did not enjoy seeing Kareth wounded the way he was-he _is _her teammate, whether she dislikes him greatly or not. It was just this small exchange that _bothered_ her slightly. Scoffing quietly, she decided it was was better to just sit down in the grass next to Misane, and let her do her thing.

"What the _hell _was that all about anyway!?" Kareth groaned, stretching his arms and leaning back as if to lay back in the grass. He was held back by the small girl to his left, her pale lavender eyes fierce and stern. He made a small sound-pain, was it pain? Asuka raised a brow as she turned to see what the fuss was about. Her cheeks grew red and her blood pressure rose, as she saw Misane and Kareth had joined hands. _What is she doing!?_ Kareth seemed equally confused, as he stared into the Inuzuka girl's eyes. "Oi, Misane. What is it?"

"Kareth-kun, don't move so much, I'm not finished with the wrapping just yet!" She pleaded in an almost forceful manner, knowing he had torn a ligament and shredded most of the muscle in his left shoulder. If he continued to move around, stretching and pulling on the damaged area, he would only hurt himself further. She pulled down on his right hand, hoping he would follow her direction without pulling back. She did not get what she wanted.

"Huh?" He questioned, pulling his arm away. "I'm fine, don't-**OUCH!**" He interrupted his own rebuttal with a startling scream. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-**OUCH!** Misane that **REALLY HURTS!**" Asuka rolled her eyes at him and noticed that Misane sighed softly, chuckling to herself as she finished wrapping him up, whispering more reassuring words to him.

"You are really noisy, you know that?" Misane joked, punching him lightly in the the arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh. don't be such a baby!" She laughed again as Asuka snorted in disgust, greatly considering she should just leave them here in the woods and go home, Ino-sensei clearly forgot about them. Then Kareth shot up quickly, glaring into the trees above them. "Kareth-kun, what is it?" Misane asked him, her voice filled with worry.

"Someone is watching us…" Kareth stated, turning back to his teammates with eyes filled with tentative fear. "I can sense their chakra."

_What? _ Asuka thought, _I can't even sense anyone! _The Uzumaki family was supposed to be known for three things… One, their sealing jutsu. Two, their vast pool of chakra. Three, their sensory ability. _If I, an Uzumaki can't even sense anyone, how can this talentless dolt..?_ Judging by the look on Misane's face, she could not either. _Not even the daughter of an Inuzuka AND a Hyuuga can't either?!_

"Who's watching us?" She questioned him flatly. "Neither of us sense anything, Kareth." Asuka glared at him, expecting a stupid answer.

"Grey chakra, flat-, boring-, but strong-..." He paused, thinking hard. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, they had no idea what he was talking about. "...it almost feels like it's…"

A black figure dove out of the trees, and suddenly two black-and-white- bird shot out at the group. Although easily dodged, the three new genin were very startled by the sudden attack. The figure stood before them, a tall shadow against the green backdrop of the Konoha training field. The figure wore a white mask with large black eyes, and small red ears. the was a small red-outlined animal mouth with three red tear-shaped marks on either side of the mask. Short, black hair fell across the figure's head, and he pulled away the mask to show a pale face, with dark black eyes and a near-blank face.

"Sai-san!?" Asuka exclaimed, quickly putting together what had really been going on today. "Those tigers were your paintings?" She asked the man, staring at the nearly S-shaped red mark on his left arm.

"Drawings?" Kareth laughed. "Drawings don't come to life and attack people, _Bakasuka_!" The terrible play on words he created involving her name _really_ irritated Asuka, baring her teeth, she shouted back at him.

"Shut up, Kareth! That is Sai-san's jutsu!"

"Who has a jutsu that involves drawing cats to eat people!?" He doubted her sanity. "You hit yer head or somethin'!?" He retorted, his growing irritation bringing out an accent.

"'_hit yer head or somethin''?_ What are you, a hick!?" She yelled, cracking her forehead against his. "We speak properly around here, ya hear?" Mocking him.

"Seriously, what's with the 'ya know?' crap ya' spout all the time?!"

"Cha! Don't you dare bring that up, ya hear?"

"Yer speak is worse than mines-!" The argument was interrupted by older man laughing quietly-a rare sound, as it caught the attention of the the two fighting genin, and the more mature Inuzuka girl who had given up on being peacekeeper for the day. Sai smiled his empty smile and looked on in amusement.

"You two remind me of Naruto and Sasuke." He stated flatly, despite the lack of interest his voice carried, one could tell that he was _actually_ quite happy with what he saw. Their confusion deepened when he began to draw a thin blade from his back and rushed forward to meet the three. "This is the final part of your test," He struck out with the blade, forcing Kareth to summon a kunai to deflect the blow. "Defeat me in combat."

"What!?" Asuka exclaimed as Kareth was knocked back by the force of Sai's swing. Misane attempted to catch him, but tumbled to the ground under his weight. "Sai-san! You can't be serious! We are only genin, we can't beat an anbu jounin, ya know!?"

"You must try, or you will be sent back to the academy and forced to repeat a year. Misane Inuzuka, Asuka Uzumaki, Kareth Seto… Defeat means regression." At this, Kareth jumped up and ignited his katon.

"Like hell am I goin' back to that crappy class!" He lunged forward to strike at the jounin, but was met with a swift kick to the ribcage. Asuka took a sharp gasp as he fell to the ground, stepping forward slightly.

"Don't be so rash, stupid!" Asuka yelled in paranoia. She may not like Kareth, but she does not want to see him get completely killed either. Besides, if he gets absolutely wrecked, She and Misane would be on their own. Kareth got back up, groaning as Misane stepped in front of him.

"A-chan! Let's give Kareth-kun some time to rest his shoulder and recover. We need to attack together!" She sounded very confident. Kareth attempted to retort, tell Misane that he could fight. But before he was able to say anything, she shot him down with a glare. Asuka was not going to try to argue with her either. The only chance they had against Sai was to attack him with the combined might of all three of their powers. So they had to give Kareth some time to recover his strength. Distract Sai, and take him out as a team!

"Let's do it." She agreed, stepping forward to stand with Misane.

"Alright," Misane began as Sai stepped forward to strike. "...now, pincer attack!" At that, Misane lashed out quickly from the front, and Asuka sprinted behind his, swinging a kick at his side as she ran, forcing him to block both attacks instead of attacking one of them. Now with Misane at the front, and Asuka behind, Sai stood between the two girls who were more than ready to attack at his slightest movement. _A pincer attack... _Sai thought to himself. _Predictable, but_ a clever tactic nonetheless…

"**Jūken!"**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The two genin girls shouted in unison, Misane thrusting a palm strike forward, while Asuka and her clones prepared a rasengan. Sai noticed Asuka's clones surround him, preventing an unscathed escape. No matter what his action was to be, he would be hit by one of the attacks. He turned around quickly, making a last second decision that he would prefer to be hit by the Inuzuka's palm strike than the Uzumaki's rasengan. Sai thought he knew. He had seen Naruto use the rasengan technique enough times that he figured the rotating orb would be the most devastating of the two.

That was the wrong decision.

Sai vastly underestimated the power of Misane's jūken, and greatly OVERestimated Asuka's rasengan. As he easily tossed the spiralling chakra ball aside and kicked the girl away, Misane-however, hit him full force in the back and pushed him several feet. Sai grunted in pain and spun around to face her, only to be forced to dodge another palm strike. Thoroughly impressed, he maintained his calm demeanor and kept his apathetic face. It wasn't long however, until the attacks from the genin girl began to slow down, she was getting tired. Sai readied his own attack to end the match, but before he was able to finish it, a kunai struck the ground right at his feet.

"It would seem...I don't have any more time to snooze!" Kareth exclaimed, his emerald eyes burning with renewed determination. He could feel Misane's chakra fading fast, and Asuka's was slowing returning, but she was still temporarily out of commision. So he decided to act. He rushed forward and summoned his katana, the azure-hilted blade colliding with Sai's own anbu blade. "Let's have ourselves a real fight, Sai!" Noticing Asuka sneaking up behind the jounin man, Kareth grinned and nodded to her quickly.

He charged the older ninja, swinging the blade rapidly. Sai raised his own katana to block and was surprised at the weight of the boy's swing. _This power..?_ Kareth was not phased by the shock of the two blades colliding, using his own momentum to push off and spin three-hundred and sixty degrees around in midair for a sweeping, second slash. The jounin had the speed to block this attack, but each swing Kareth took began to increase the speed at which the next one was coming. Dematerializing his sword suddenly, catching Sai off-guard, he signaled to the girl behind his opponent.

"Asuka, now!"

"Don't order me around, stupid!"

"**Fūton: Okuraseru Kaze no Jutsu!"**

A rough gust of wind battered Sai, as Misane ran up to him.

"**Jūken!"**

"**Katon!"**

Kareth and Misane lashed out in a flurry of attacks as Sai's movements were slowed down by Asuka's wind jutsu. The combination of attacks knocked him into the air, giving the three genin a chance to group up and plan the finishing move.

"This is our last chance, I'm nearly out of chakra!" Misane panted, she was clearly the leader of this group, as Asuka and Kareth agreed.

"Me too... " They said in unison-to each other's annoyance. Using shadow clones, Asuka formed her rasengan with the last of her chakra. Kareth used his remaining amount of his katon. "Allow me to show you my secret power, I'll kill you is you tell anyone, Kareth!" She jabbed him in the chest with a small finger. At his scoff, she focused, and thrust the rasengan she had just formed into her chest.

"Asuka! What-!?"

"**Rasen-Kyūshū!"**

Asuka's body began to glow, but the blue light flickered. "I don't have enough chakra left to even sustain it!" She groaned, Kareth noticed his katon beginning to fade as well. He realized that Misane was the only one who had enough chakra left to do anything at all.

"I have an idea!" Kareth spoke up, " It's our best bet!" Reluctantly, Asuka agreed to hear him out, and Misane smiled, nodding at him.

"_LET'S GO!"_

Sai began his descent, having been knocked much further up than he had anticipated. He was more than impressed. The skill these three genin showed him was much more than he had ever expected from the three. Asuka's jutsu began to wear off at last. Looking down, he noticed the kids huddled together. Kareth and Asuka each laid glowing hands on one of Misane's arms, spreading their chakra to her. Upon landing, the scene had changed completely. Kareth was now unconscious, sleeping soundly in the grass. Asuka was exhausted, resting on the ground on the other side of her friend. It was Misane who was standing, each of her arms was glowing a different color, the right glowed a fiery red that burned with great intensity, and the on her left was a crystallic blue with harsh wind whipping around it. She stepped forward. "This will be the final attack, Sai-sama." Pushing out with her wind-imbued arm, she blasted Sai, slowing his movements once again, and then she rushed forward.

"**Jūken!"**

Lashing out in a flurry of attacks of which Sai was completely unable to prevent, or block in any way. She brought both arms back and shouted the name of Team Four's first Ultimate Team Jutsu.

"**Daiyonban: Moeru Tatsumaki no Jūken!"**

A burning twister erupted from the location that Misane slammed into Sai's chest. knocking him back and engulfing him in the gigantic, flaming storm. The test was over, Sai was satisfied with the performance, but he did not get away unscathed either.

When the three of them came to, Ino was not far away. She leaned against the middle log, which oddly enough-it was the last one still standing after that last attack. Their sensei was scolding her husband severely.

"-one of them bit Kareth, they could have killed him!"

"I was in control of the situation."

"No- you weren't. You-" Ino stopped, noticing the three kids watching the marital spat occurring in front of them. "I need to go, Sai. We will speak more of this later." He nodded in agreement and and quickly left, shooting Kareth an apologetic look that no one else seemed to notice before he disappeared into the trees. The proud leader of Team Four walked over and greeted her squad.

"Well, it's official. You three are now Konoha Genin in Team Four!" She smiled at each of them in turn. "Go home and celebrate, tomorrow let's meet at the Hokage's Office at get your pictures taken!" The four went back to the village and separated, going their own ways home, preparing for the eventful (but hopefully peaceful) day to come…

_So, that took a really long time right? Like a REALLY REALLY long time? Well, I had a little breakdown when Naruto ended… It messed with my mojo and I didn't have much of a will to write anything Naruto-related for a long time. But I'm back now! So please forgive this HUGE hiatus!_

**Kareth: **Don't be such a wuss! It's just a story!

**Asuka: **I'd hate to agree with the idiot, but get over it. I'm fine, and Kishimoto-sensei's canon made it so I DON'T EXIST AT ALL-dattebaru!"

**Misane:** I mean, I understand how he feels… I wouldn't exist either…

**Hizashi:** Arf arf! Howllll~~~

**Misane:** That's right! Poor Hizashi!

**Kareth:** Hizashi that's exactly the case! He's just a lazy jerk!

**Asuka: **… I swear I don't know any of you people….

**Ino: **Next chapter!

**Chapter Five - Kakashi Hatake, The Sixth Hokage.**


End file.
